smoshrussianfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Dixon sider/ Сидр из Диксона
"Dixon Sider" (дословно "Сидр из Диксона") - Одна из самых популярных песен от smosh, опубликованная 24 Мая 2013 года. Текст песни Sometimes you have bad days; Days when you think nothing can bring you up. But if you got a girl, You got nothing to worry about. Just listen here And we'll tell you just what's up. Grab your girl and have some Dixon Cider And show her love with your Dixon Cider And fill her full with lots of Dixon Cider In her mouth hole flowing down inside her. Then grab her grandma get some Dixon Cider; Too old to handle all the Dixon Cider And show her family your Dixon Cider In her mouth hole flowing down inside her. You might not get it yet So I'm gonna tell you again. Hey hey! Ho! Then you can shout it out And go tell all of your friends. Hey hey! Ho! I love Dixon Cider and I will 'Til the day that I die. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh I would even choose it over Uh, umm. I guess, pie? It makes me feel so good. I wanna have more Dixon Cider If I don't get enough, I'll beg and plead 'Cause girl you know just what I neeeeeed I'm on a mission for some Dixon Cider If your girl don't want it then you best go hide her 'Cause I'll find her and give her Dixon Cider. Push and shove it all down inside her. Make her thirst for some Dixon Cider. Put it on a string so I can ride her All day, everyday. Dixon Cider. Can't wait to pour it all inside her. DIXON CIDERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I was thirteen when I had my first Dixon Cider. I had so much, when I'd talk, I would slur. Parents didn't like it, but there was nothing they could do. Then my mama tried it and she started slurring too. My dad said, "No more Dixon Cider until you're older." I said, "Hell no!" So I ran him over with a boulder And now my ass is stuck in this crappy foster care. Can anyone save me from this killer bear?! No no get away from me bear! No! No! AAAAHHHH! Blehhhhhh! It don't matter who you are: white, black, Asian, or Hispanic, There's no need to panic; you know this sh**'s organic. If you don't get enough, it can make you go nuts. Grab your Dixon Cider (it's so good); wash it down with donuts. Grab your girl and get some Dixon Cider. Sweet sweet love you will provide her. Fill her full with lots of Dixon Cider. In her mouth hole flowing down inside her. Then shower her with Dixon Cider With all your clothes on that's what I prefer. Show your love with Dixon Cider. Push and shove it all down inside her. So that's the deal and we hope you understand. We want the whole world with Dixon Cider in its hand. If you're wondering what this song is really all about, We're talking about shoving pe**s in her mouth. Oh oh oh oh hey! Oh oh oh oh ah! Oh oh oh oh hah! Oh oh oh oh yeah! Категория:Smosh песни